lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Jackie Nymph
Jackie Nymph is a supporting character in Fighters Club Extraordinaire. She lives with her girlfriend Corrina Faircloud, who she is very much in love with. She travels with Corrina around the world due to her fighting career and provides emotional and other support. Background Jackie was born to a middle-class family that had recently immigrated out from the border. She never saw her mom or dad much because they were constantly working, and this continued even past high school. During the last year of high school, she found Corrina who she became quick friends with. The two slowly fell in love over the course of the year but Corrina was afraid to admit her feelings because she was a hermaphrodite. The two eventually rented an apartment as friends, where Jackie overheard Corrina revealing that she wanted to be more than friends, but didn't want to say anything out of fear of jeopardizing the relationship. On the last day before graduation, Corrina decided to finally reveal herself to Jackie. Jackie fell for her even harder and the two went out on a date after graduation and have been together ever since. Eventually Corrina was accepted into the Multiverse Fighters Association and the two have been traveling a lot lately. Appearance Jackie wears a purple sweater, a pair of red sunglasses, a pink bra, and a pair of socks and sneakers. She sometimes wears panties but more often than not she doesn't, much to Corrina's chagrin. She has size E breasts and shaves her pubic hairs often. Jackie likes to wear her shoes while having sex. Personality Jackie is a somewhat of a nymphomaniac, although it's implied she wasn't always one. She is aggressively flirty with her girlfriend, often to the point where her schedule includes "taking care of Corrina's morning wood". Although she acts extremely sexual, she is honest with people she talks to, even if it hurts them and her. She is also fairly smart and can see both sides more often than not. Abilities Jackie doesn't appear to have any real abilities, although she states that her horniness is probably a super power of hers. If she tries really hard to "demonstrate" her "power", sparks shoot out from her hands, suggesting she may actually have an ability. Relationships Corrina Faircloud Corrina's reason for reluctance concerning her status as hermaphrodite. The two share a very sexual relationship and Jackie just can't seem to get enough of her. She is completely open with Jackie and shares no secrets with her, even when it would be easier to keep it a secret. As such, Jackie is completely aware of Corrina's struggles but at the same enjoys her for who she is and doesn't want her to change. Schedule Typically Jackie's days tend to go like this: *'8:00 AM' - Wake up, see if Corrina has morning wood and take care of that. *'8:15 AM - 9:00 AM': Finish up with Corrina's morning wood, have breakfast *'10:00 AM': Put on some clothes, head out to the CyberBus Station. *'11:00 AM': Ask Corrina if she wants a quick blowjob, nobody will know (rarely is this offer accepted). *'12:00 AM': Arrive at the Multiverse Fighters Association multiplex. Get lunch. *'1:00 PM - 3:00 PM': Watch Corrina fight and cheer her on (don't flash her, didn't work out so well last time) *'4:00 PM' - Wait for her to rest a bit then fuck in the locker room. *'4:15 - 5:00PM' - Choose a place to eat dinner at. *'6:00 PM' - Head back to the CyberBus Station. *'8:00 PM' - Head home, take off clothes. Leave Corrina alone for a bit. *'9:00 PM' - Some late-night sex. *'10:00 PM' - Nuzzle up to her as we both fall asleep. Gallery JackieNymph.png|Jackie's original art by Trivia *Jackie seems to have changed her entire lifestyle for Corrina, however this was so gradual that Corrina didn't even notice that most Jackie's day seems to be mostly centered around fucking Corrina whenever possible. *Jackie claims to be homosexual, however she seems to be very much against Corrina getting her penis removed. As such, she could possibly be bisexual but she claims to be repulsed by men. *Jackie likes public sex but Corrina rarely does it because she's afraid of getting caught. *Jackie rarely has to masturbate due to how often the two have sex. *Jackie used to drink a lot but dropped drinking entirely after Corrina found that she didn't like Jackie when she was drunk. She has been sober for two years, but still acts drunk sometimes for fun. *Jackie seems to like being nude inside the apartment, but doesn't consider herself a nudist. She has been trying to make Corrina do the same thing but Corrina isn't comfortable enough to do that. She says that sleeping nude with Jackie is a good compromise though. *Jackie wants to cosplay but she claims it's not worth the effort to put together a costume she's gonna take off shortly. *Jackie's family believes that God is a turkey and calls him "Gobble God". Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fighters Club Extraordinaire